Sebuah Akhir
by Kaktus Hijau
Summary: Pertemuan di sebuah bukit yang dikelilingi padang ilalang yang tinggi membuat tempat itu terasa begitu asing. Mereka menemukan tempat itu dan dirinya masing-masing tanpa sengaja hanya langkah takdir yang membimbing, mengurut benang takdir berwarna merah.
1. Chapter 1

Original character by Masashi Kishimoto

Pertemuan di sebuah bukit yang dikelilingi padang ilalang yang tinggi membuat tempat itu terasa begitu asing. Mereka menemukan tempat itu dan dirinya masing-masing tanpa sengaja hanya langkah takdir yang membimbing, mengurut benang takdir berwarna merah. dewa takdir memang tidak pernah terduga sebelumnya. Dengan ke empat mata biru yang yang saling menatap dan membaca isi hati, suara angin menerpa ilalang-ilalang membuat musik kerinduan dan mencinptakan sebuah kenangan dalam benak kedua insan tuhan itu.

Sebuah Akhir

Hari ini terlalu banyak mobil mewah terparkir di halaman kantornya, mungkin sedang banyak kolega-kolega besar perusahaan tersebut yang sedang berkunjung atau rapat di dalam sana. Gadis itu berbelok sedikit menghampiri pos satpam yang sedang sibuk mengawasi semua aktivitas, rupanya benar tamu-tamu ini adalah orang-orang penting di dunia bisnis. Setelah puas mencari tahu ia kembali berjalan masuk kedalam gedung pencakar langit itu. ia hanya karyawan biasa dengan jabatan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan prestasi yang tidak terlalu menonjol.

Setiap hari ia melihat orang-orang dengan usia yang masih muda bersaing dengan usia yang sudah tidak muda untuk mendapatkan pujian dari atasan dan yang lainnya. Dia bekerja cukup keras tapi tidak jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang haus pujian di sekelilingnya. Layaknya wanita ia senang bergosip tapi hanya beberapa saja diantara teman-temannya yang menyukai kegiatan itu. Mereka sering mengejeknya karena prestasi yang kurang baik, tapi ini hidupnya sampai suatu hari seseorang merenggut kebahagiaan miliknya.

"Ino, kau belum mengerjakan laporan minggu lalu." keluh teman sebelah mejanya.

"Oh, laporan itu?" Ino kembali memoles wajahnya dengan bedak.

"Apa maksudmu dengan laporan itu?" temannya berambut merah muda langsung naik pitam melihat tingkah laku Ino yang santai.

"Kau sedang PMS, Sakura?"

"Ino, mereka sering membicarakanmu masalah prestasi pekerjaanmu yang kurang baik."

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah dipecat lebih baik daripada mengundurkan diri. Jika dipecat nanti aku akan dapat pesangon sesuai kontrak masa kerjaku."

"Aku harap." Sakura membenahi lagi file-file yang akan ia berikan pada atasannya.

Baru setelah Sakura pergi Ino membuka komputernya dan menjalankan beberapa program, ia mengerjakan laporanya dengan cepat kemudian pergi keluar ruangan yang dipenuhi sekat-sekat setinggi dada tanpa peduli bisikan-bisikan pedas yang sampai ke telinganya.

Ia sangat ingin bebas dari rutinitas membosankan ini tapi ia terlalu takut masalah keuangan yang pasti akan melilitnya ketika ia sudah mengundurkan diri, walaupun sebuah ladang bunga menantinya di desa kelahiranya tapi rasa kepuasan dirinya tidak terpuaskan jika itu bukan hasil keringatnya sendir. Rasanya menjengkelkan sekali mengingat dulu ia pernah terpilih menjadi karyawan teladan, Ino pernah merasa sangat berambisi tapi itu semua sudah ia lupakan ketika seseorang menfitnahnya.

Kabar bahwa ia adalah wanita jalang yang menjual tubuhnya kepada atasannya muncul tanpa tahu siapa yang menyebarkan, bahkan Sakura sendiri sampai percaya bahwa Ino seperti itu. justru yang ada adalah pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan atasannya yang dulu. Ino yang saat itu mempertahankan reputasinya sebagai karyawan teladan mencoba menerangkan apa yang terjadi tapi berita itu terlanjur meluas. Kini ia menjadi wanita yang sedikit angkuh agar tidak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya, karena setelah berita bohong itu meluas pelecehan semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan bukan dari atasannya saja melainkan dari teman-temannya juga.

Tiga bulan kemudian atasannya dipensiunkan dan jabatan yang kosong itu diisi dengan putra pemilik perusaahan itu sendiri. Semuanya tahu perusahaan itu milik Uchiha, keluarga ningrat yang dingin mereka dikaruniai dua orang putra yang jenius. Dan yang mengisi jabatan kosong di kantornya adalah sang bungsu Uchiha Sasuke. Ino sedikit senang karena ada satu orang yang tidak menganggapnya wanita jalang karena Sasuke belum tahu tentang berita bohong itu. semoga saja tidak untuk selama-lamanya biarpu itu mustahil.

"Ino!" panggil suara dingin dari ujung koridor yang masih sepi karena belum datang waktu makan siang, "bisa bantu aku?" entah dari mana atasannya itu mengetahui namanya, sedangkan prestasinya yang sedang-sedang saja tidak memungkinkan seorang atasan tinggi seperti dia mengingat namanya.

"Baiklah."

Tapi Ino melupakan pertanyaan besar yang baru saja lewat dalam pikirannya, rasanya ia terlalu senang pada orang yang tidak menganggapnya wanita jalang di kantor itu. Rasanya pun atasannya itu tidak sedingin kelihatannya, dia sibuk mencari beberapa arsip dari rak-rak berdebu sedangkan Ino hanya membereskan arsip-arsip yang telah Sasuke pilih. Mereka keluar dari ruang arsip saat jam makan siang koridor sudah ramai denngan karyawan yang berlalu-lalang. Keramaian itu langsung terhenti ketika Ino dan Sasuke keluar bersamaan dari ruang arsip. Mereka yang masih menyegani Sasuke tersenyum kikuk sambil menyapa tapi setelahnya mereka langsung berbisik-bisik sambil melirik sinis ke arah Ino terutama para wanita yang sudah memoleh wajahnya dengan bedak setebal mungkin untuk memikat atasannya itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan direktur milik Sasuke ia langsung duduk dam memerintahkan Ino menaruh arsip-arsip itu di mejanya.

"Tunggu dulu Ino," cegah Sasuke ketika Ino hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, "mengapa reputasimu begitu jelek sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang seolah teman lama.

Ino sedikit kebingungan menanggapi pertanyaan atasannya itu, "Mereka hanya salah paham." Bulir keringat muncul di dahi Ino, ia sungguh tidak ingin atasannya itu tahu berita apa yang menyebar nantinya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya pada Ino, "Baiklah kau boleh pergi."

Ino keluar dengan perasaan heran dan bercampur baur dengan perasaan lain. Rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah Sasuke dulu tapi ia sudah lupa dan akhirnya ia menyimpulkan bahwa dia bertemu Sasuke baru saja. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan ruangan atasannya Sasuke, Ino melihat Sakura yang berjalan terburu-buru menghampirinya. Wajahnya memancarkan rasa ketidak percayaan sekaligus kecewa yang begitu mendalam. Wanita berambut manis itu sempat diam sejenak di hadapan Ino dan kemudian melanjutkan jalannya sambil menyenggol keras bahu Ino, Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke dengan membanting pintu ketika menutupnya. Ino hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke tujuan awalnya makan siang.

"Dia benar-benar tidak tahu diri ya?" bisik seseorang yang biasa bergosip dengannya, Ino mengerenyitkan sebelah alisnya dan berbalik menghadap kedua wanita yang berbisik tadi.

"Memang ada apa?" Ino menahan semua rasa kesalnya mencoba menikmati gelarnya sekarang sebagai wanita murahan.

"Kau tidak tahu?" sahut salah seorang dari mereka sinis, "Sasuke-sama sudah akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini?"

Ino sadar kesalah pahaman sudah menjadi makan siangnya hari ini, "Memang siapa yang akan menikah dengan dia?" Ino mulai merendahkan mereka.

"Itu masih dirahasiakan, mereka tidak suka mengumbar-ngumbarhal itu katanya." balas seorang lagi tidak kalah sinis.

"Oh begitu, itu bukan urusanku..." Ino kembali berjalan melupakan bisikan-bisikan kotor para teman kantor lelakinya.

Ia mengambil sepiring salad buah, Ino memang mencintai tubuhnya sendiri tapi bukan berarti dia akan memberikannya dengan mudah pada orang lain. Ia terlalu mencintai tubuh langsinya itu sampai sekarang ia masih menjaga kehormatannya, tidak seperti teman-temanya yang lain bahkan sampai ada yang pernah berkali-kali melakukan aborsi.

"Mereka selalu saja." dengus Ino menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Sakura tidak kembali setelah makan siang siang. Pekerjaan kembali menumpuk seperti biasanya. Sesempat mungkin Ino mengkikir kukunya terlebih dahulu baru ia mulai bekerja, entah mangapa samapai sekarang ia belum juga dipecat padahal ia sudah menerima surat peringatan beberapa kali. Sore menjelang perkerjaan Ino hampir selesai jadi ia menambah waktunya sebentar agar besok bisa lebih santai. Ketika berdiri dari bangkunya ternyata malam sudah menjelang kondisi kantor sudah sepi, Ino mengangkat tangan kirinya melihat jam tangannya pukul sembilan malam bergegas ia keluar ruangan hendak pulang. Sekilas matanya melihat barang-barang milik Sakura yang belum disentuh sejak tadi siang. Dengan niat baik Ino membereskan barang-barang temannya itu dan ingin mengantarkan ke rumahnya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat foto di dalam lipatan dompet wanita berambut manis itu. Sasuke, Sakura dan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning segar dan mata birunya yang semangat, tampaknya itu foto mereka sekolah dengan seragam sekolah menengah.

Ino memutuskan untuk membawa tas itu tapi bukan ke rumah Sakura melainkan ke ruangan Sasuke, ia sudah tidak peduli jika ada orang yang akan melihat dan gosip itu akan semakin kencang. Ia mengetuk ruangan itu sampai terdengar suara perintah untuk masuk. Sasuke tampaknya masih seperti biasa mengerjakan arsip-arsip yang tadi siang mereka cari.

"Ino?" ia heran siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya saat itu, "ada apa?" dia segera menutup pekerjaannya dan mengantongi pena emas yang indah ke saku jasnya.

"Maaf pak," Ino sedikit membukuk memberi salam.

"Sasuke saja," atasannya itu berdiri mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya saya tahu anda akan menikah dengan siapa pak, tapi mengapa anda masih disini sedangkan calon istri anda sedang salah paham dengan kejadian tadi siang?" Ino menyodorkan tas berwarna merah muda milik Sakura.

Sasuke menerimanya tanpa bicara, Ino langsung pergi saat itu juga. Ino berjalan terus melangkah pulang sambil berharap temannya akan tetap menikah dan tidak terpengaruh dengan gosip murahan para karyawan kantor yang bodoh-bodoh itu.

Sampai di ambang gang ke tempat apartemenya ia berpapasan dengan tetangga kamarnya, Chouji. Sepertinya ia baru pulang dari mini market yang ada di ujung persimpangan. Mereka saling menyapa layaknya tetangga dan berjalan beriringan. Chouji menunjuk seseorang yang sedang menatap pintu kamarnya dengan mata yang bengkak.

"Sakura?" bisik Ino kaget melihat tampang temannya itu sungguh berantakan.

"Baiklah Ino aku masuk dulu." belum sempat Chouji memasukan batang kunci ke lubangnya, Sakura menyerang Ino dengan gelap mata. Mau tak mau Chouji harus melerai mereka, ia sedikit kesal karena kantong keripiknya meletus karena terinjak.

Ino kaget menerima serangan brutal Sakura pipinya berdarah bekar kuku Sakura. Tapi ia paham bagaimana perasaan seorang wanita yang sebentar lagi menikah calon suaminya berselingkuh dengan teman dekatnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menjelaskan pada Sakura apa yang terjadi, tapi jika ia menjelaskan semuanya hanya akan terdengar seperti alasan-alasan bodoh di telinga Sakura yang sedang kalap sekarang ini.

"Nona ada apa?" Chouji sedikit kewalahan menahan Sakura yang ingin melepaskan diri dan kembali menyerang Ino.

Ino tersenyum sinis dan bangkit, "Biarkan saja dia, jika kau ingin membunuhku kau akan menyesal selamanya dan akan di hantui rasa bersalah seumur hidupmu."

Bahkan bukan Chouji saja yang heran Sakura pun menjadi ikut heran mengapa Ino berkata demikian. Kamar Ino dihimpit dengan laki-laki, salah satunya adalah Chouji dan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang yang tidak jelas pekerjaannya. Laki-laki itu keluar dengan tampang kesal dengan rambutnya diikat tinggi diatas kepala seperti nanas, ia marah mendengar ribut-ribut persis di depan kamarnya.

"Ada apa ini?" serunya jengkel, "jika kalian ribut lagi, ku pastikan kalian semua yang akan mati." laki-laki itu kembali menutup pintunya keras-keras.

Pelahan Chouji melepaskan wanita yang terlihat nyaris gila di matanya. Sakura ambruk tidak bertenaga, air matanya kembali berjatuhan tidak terbendung. Ino memberi isyarat agar Chouji masuk saja yang di jawab dengan anggukan yang sedikit kesusahan karena lehernya yang besar.

"Apa kau pikir aku seperti itu?" tanya Ini berjalan mendekat, "aku kira kau percaya padaku, jika kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi tanyakan saja pada calon suamimu itu."

"Kau!" nada suara Sakura masih terdengar geram, "Kau tidak tahu siapa dia!" teriak Sakura.

"Aku tahu dia ada dibelakangmu." Sakura tidak ingin dianggap bodoh mengikuti petunjuk Ino yang baginya adalah pengkhianat untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Sakura..."

Esok harinya Ino resmi mengundurkan diri dan pindah dari apartemennya. Ia tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui kemana ia pindah dan hanya memberi pesan pada Chouji bahwa mereka jangan mencarinya dan berhenti penasaran dengan dirinya jika ada yang bertanya nanti.

Ia ingin kembali ke kehidupan normalnya tanpa cacian dan bisikan serta fitnah yang mengelilinginya, ia kembali ke desa dimana ia dilahirkan mengurus rumah warisan ayahnya dan ladang bunga yang waktu itu ia urus dari jauh dengan mengandalakan pengurus kebun. Sekarang ia ingin ikut terlibat, pengusaha bunga tidak rugi justru menguntungkan lebih banyak dari pada pekerjaannya dulu dan pekerjaan ini semakin istimewa karena kasih sayang para pengurus yang sudah berkerja lama dengan ayahnya begitu hangat dan ia rindukan. Ino yang awalnya merasa tidak puas dengan pekerjaan seperti ini justru jatuh cinta pada hal yang dulu sering dilakukan ayahnya saat dia kecil.

Di desa itu ia menemukan juga padang ilalang tinggi, dengan rasa penasaranya ia menerobos ilalang-ilalang tinggi itu dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah pohon beringin yang tersembunyi di baliknya, sekeliling pohon itu hanya ditumbuhi rumput-rumput pendek yang nyaman untuk diduduki. Ino mendekati pohon itu ada seseorang yang sedang tertidur lelap dibawah pohon itu, perasaan yang familiar dari wajah dan rambut itu terus memutar memori Ino mencari dimana ia telah melihatnya. Sampai pria itu membuka matanya yang berwarna biru cerah tapi memancarkan aura redup. Kedua mata biru itu saling menatap saling membaca tanpa suara, diiringi suara angin yang menyibak ilalang membuat sebuah musik alam dan menyebarkan aroma kenangan yang sulit dilupakan.

Tobecontinue

Thanks for reading

Next chapter is ending

please be patient


	2. Chapter 2

Original character by Masashi Kishimoto

Mereka menemukan tempat itu dan dirinya masing-masing tanpa sengaja hanya langkah takdir yang membimbing, mengurut benang takdir berwarna merah. Suara deru kendara menghiasi pertemuan mereka ditengah kepadatan orang berlalu-lalang dengan sibuk tidak mempedulikan apapun selain diri mereka sendiri. Mata biru kedua remaja yang saling pandang saat ini dan saat nanti.

Sebuah Akhir

Dering bel sekolah berseru nyaring dari seluruh koridor, hampir sebagian penghuni kelas selalu menyambut bahagia setiap harinya karena pelajaran-pelajaran menjemukan yang ada diakhir kelas. Dengan setengah sadar sayup-sayup laki-laki dengan rambut kuning itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menempel di permukaan meja yang keras dengan ditutupi buku sejarah yang sengaja ia berdirikan agar wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih sibuk dalam kelas, segera pemuda itu membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan pengurus kelas untuk piket. Sebelum keluar sempat mata birunya melirik tajam mengawasi gadis cantik dengan rambut paling manis menurutnya.

"Naruto kau harus piket hari ini!" seru salah seorang temannya yang juga piket hari itu.

"Aku sedang banyak urusan!" dia melambaikan tangan dan senyum terlebarnya tujuan sebenarnya untuk Gadis yangsedang duduk diatas meja sambil mengobrol dengan teman-temanya.

"Naruto!" teriakan jengkel terdengar sampai keluar kelas.

Naruto itu berjalan melewati dua pintu kelas sampai akhirnya ia sampai di ambang pintu melihat sahabatnya sedang duduk dan seorang gadis berdiri dihadapannya sambil membawa kotak coklat. Naruto sengaja untuk tidak segera masuk kedalam kelas itu memberikan sedikit waktu pada gadis polos yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan hati pangeran sekolah.

Baru beberapa saat Naruto menunggu gadis itu keluar sambil berlari dengan wajah yang memerah tapi memancarkan kekecewaan yang sangat. Naruto masuk mendapati kotak coklat di meja sahabatnya tanpa disentuh sedikitpun sejak gadis itu memberikannya.

"Kau harus menghargainya sedikit, Sasuke. Dia membuatkannya coklat itu sampai dapur rumahnya meledak." candanya menarik kotak coklat itu dan membukannya, "apa kau benar-benar gay seperti gosip yang beredar?" ia kembali bicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan coklat.

"Hn, aku hanya tidak suka mereka." jawab pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya dan merebut kotak coklatnya, "aku rasa coklat ini dia beli di toko, bukan dia buat sendiri." jarinya menunjukan merek coklat ternama yang tercetak pada permukaan coklat.

"Pantas rasanya profesional..." jawab Naruto yang binggung sendiri karena kosa kata barunya, "rasa profesional?" lagi ia menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Cepat lah aku ingin kau lihat siapa yang telah membuat mereka semua ditolak." Sasuke melangkah keluar kelas dengan gaya dinginnya yang membuat rasa penasaan pada Naruto.

Mereka menyusuri rute jalan pulang mereka seperti biasa, tidak ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sauke tapi ia tetap bersabar menunggu gadis seperti apa yang pangeran sekolah ini sukai. Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan jalannya membuat Naruto juga ikut berhenti dengan sigap karena kewaspadaannya saat itu. tapi sejauh matanya dapat melihat hanya ada satu gadis dengan rambut pirang yang diikat tinggi memakai seragam sekolah khusus putri.

Sekolah yang berisi banyak putri para pejabat dan pengusaha yang bertata krama dan kepribadian yang baik, sekolah itu memiliki lahan yang cukup luas dengan asramanya yang begitu mewah. Walaupun sekolah itu memiliki asrama mereka sendiri siswinya tidak diwajibkan untuk tinggal diasrama. sekolah elit yang jelas akan ada pertarungan gengsi antar siswinya membuat asrama mewah itu selalu saja dipenuhi siswi yang ingin tinggal disana.

"Apa dia orangnya?" bisik Naruto mendekati Sasuke.  
"Iya." jawab pemuda itu datar, tapi Naruto tahu jantungnya begejolak sebagai laki-laki normal sama saja ketika dia memperhatikan Sakura gadis cantik berambut manis tadi.

"Dia terlihat sama saja seperti yang lain akan histeris ketika melihat mmu." komentar Naruto.

"Aku harap dia melakukan itu." Sasuke menghela napas dan mulai kembali berjalan pulang, "Dia hanya gadis dari keluarga biasa. Kau lihat tidak ada anak sekolah khusus putri yang naik kereta dengan sepatu yang mulai lusuh dan tinggal di pinggiran kota? Tapi dia berbeda, tidak tidak merasa malu dengan keadaannya yang minoritas disana. Mungkin jika gadis lain justru merasa ingin pindah secepatnya dari sana." baru kali ini Naruto mendengar Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dingin itu bicara penjang lebih dari lima belas kata tentang perempuan yang dia sukai.

"Kau tahu dia?" tanya Naruto heran baru kali ini Sasuke memperhatikan perempuan sampai begitu detail.

"Ya, aku mencari tahu." keluh Sasuke seperti sedang mengakui sebuah aib.

Naruto tertawa mendengar kisah cinta pangeran sekolah yang tidak berjalan mulus karena krisis percaya diri bila dihadapan perempuan yang benar-benar dia cintai, "Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku, teman. Mungkin saja sedikit mengurangi keresahan remaja yang sedikit hormonal seperti mu sekarang ini." Naruto merangkul akrab pundan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku sedikit hormonal jadi kau remaja yang sangat hormonal begitu?"

Naruto melepas rangkulannya dengan sedikit malu, karena Sasuke tahu dirinya sudah tergila-gila pada Sakura, "Yaah, dan kau sedit humoris, teman."

Ino sejauh yang dia cari tahu adalah gadis pengusaha kecil yang bertani bunga-bungaan, dia dapat bersekolah di sekolahan elit dengan setengah harga karena Beasiswa. Dia gadis yang paling mencolok jika berada di stasiun, karena jarang orang melihat seragam Sekolah khusus putri berkeliaran dari area mereka. Mereka biasanya memiliki dunia mereka sendiri tidak tahu bagai mana cara bersosialisai dengan dunia luar. Awal yang Sasuke pikirkan adalah Ino juga sama seperti mereka, tetapi anggapannya benar-benar di pukul balik saat itu.

Sasuke bangun terlalu pagi dari biasanya, walaupun banyak kendaraan mewah yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya dia memilih menaiki tranportasi umum. Layaknya anak laki-laki biasa yang tidak mau terlihat begitu menonjol dengan kekayaan orang tuanya, kecuali Naruto dia terlihat menonjol justru karena sikap bodohnya, bahkan jika mau Sasuke akan melakukan hal sama seperti sahabatnya itu jika ingin menonjol bukan dengan harta.

Dekat stasiun kereta terdapat sebuah toko permen dan mainan anak-anak yang sudah reot dan tidak menarik lagi, hebatnya toko itu tetap berjuang dan bersaing dengan super mall yang gedungnya mencakar langit. Ino gadis pirang itu tepat berjalan didepannya, rok sekolah khusus putri memang sangat mini dan _glamour _membuat penasaran Sasuke sebagai laki-laki remaja. Tidak dapat dibantahkan kalau Sasuke benar-benar masih remaja yang penasaran dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di tubuh perempuan karena berbeda dengan miliknya

Ino memang sedikit tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, tapi setidaknya ia cukup ramah bagi sang nenek penjual gulali yang terkenal tidak ramah. Walaupun sapaan gadis pirang itu tidak digubris oleh si nenek Ino benar-benar tidak peduli, ia sangat tertarik pada sang nenek dan sempat menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat nenek itu melirik tajam, Ino justru tersenyum melihat lirikan nenek itu.

"Sepertinya ia bodoh," gumam pemuda dengan nama keluarga Uchiha yang entah mengapa ikut berhenti ketika gadis itu berhenti sebentar menyapa nenek penjual gulali.

Ino meneruskan kembali perjalanannya sebelum ia terlambat. Sempat Sasuke melihat wajah memerah seorang nenek yang selalu terlihat marah ketika dirinya melewati nenek yang kegiatan menyapunya sedikit terusik.

"Apa yang gadis itu bicarakan tadi?" tanya Sasuke mengalahkan rasa penasarannya.

Sang nenek tersenyum dengan hati yang mengembang, "Tadi dia bilang, pemuda yang ada di belakangnya pasti mirip dengan suamiku dulu, tapi sayang dia sudah menyukainya makannya aku jangan merebutmu darinya." Nenek itu menghela napas sedikit jengkel, "lagi pula aku sudah tidak tertarik untuk menikah lagi." Keluhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Ino yang menghibur sang nenek dengan candaan yang mengada-ada, karena dia belum menyukainya saat gadis itu berkata demikian tapi sekaranglah dia betul-betul kembali melihat jalannya sebuah angin berhembus membisikan sesuatu yang mengecewakan.

"Lalu usaha apa yang kau lakukan teman?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh isi.

"Hanya mencari tahu saja." sahut sang pemilik rumah yang makanannya habis dijarah oleh si pirang-tidak-tahu-diri, beruntung lemarinya selalu terisi penuh kembali dalam jentikan jari.

"Hanya itu? cobalah menatapnya dalam saat bertemu, seperti aku." sombong Naruto yang usahanya cintanya selalu gagal.

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat apa yang ia lihat pagi itu. Ino menoleh kesana-kemari seolah mencari sesuatu dan tatapannya berhenti kearah kanan. Binar matanya berubah, mata Sasuke mengikuti arah mata gadis itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang karyawan yang biasa menunggu kereta paling pagi. Beberapa lama kereta datang dan para karyawan itu masuk meninggalkan seorang pemuda berseragam sama dengannya. Mata gadis itu menatap padanya, seorang teman sekelasnya yang selalu tidur berambut nanas dan meraih ranking paling atas diatas dirinya.

"Dia menyukai orang lain," Sasuke sedit menghela napas, "ini sangat memalukan."

"Haah... cinta itu memalukan." ujar Naruto sambil merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur, ekspresi wajahnya sangat mengundang sepatu melayang kearahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tidak biasanya Sasuke akan bertanya lebih dulu.

"Aku baru saja mengirim e-mail padanya, kami akan kencan hari Minggu nanti, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus!" sorak Naruto bahagia, yang ditatap oleh sahabatnya heran, "Dia menyuruhku mengajakmu." kalimat itu sangat menggangu Sasuke, dia tahu Sakura tidak tulus dengan Naruto ada yang gadis itu inginkan dari pemuda polos dengan hati menggebu-gebu itu.

"Baiklah aku ikut." penarikan Sasuke atas penyataannya tadi justru memancing tawa saat melihat ekspresi Naruto dengan roh diatas kepalanya.

Hari Minggu yang dinantikan, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah datang lebih awal. Sasuke sempat memprotes tindakan berlebihan ini, ia tidak suka melihat Naruto yang terlalu tergila-gila ini. Sasuke takut Naruto hanya dijadikan boneka atau pesuruh, baginya pria hanya mencintai perempuan 10% paling banyak adalah 20% saja, sisanya setelah gadis itu benar-benar menjadi wanita sejati. Dia memang didikan Uchiha yang berharga diri tinggi, sedangkan Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal itu baginya itu hanya untuk Sasuke saja bukan untuk dirinya.

Rambut indah Sakura yang selalu menyilaukan matanya sejak kecil, tanpa sadar atau karena takdir mereka selalu satu kelas sejak SD kelas lima. Itu yang selalu membuat Naruto melihatnya setiap hari dan menambahkan tingkat kegilaan dirinya. Dalam hati kecilnya Si pirang berantakan itu sadar Sakura menyukai orang lain saat pertama masuk SMA, mata hijau indahnya selalu melihat Sasuke. Naruto tahu ia akan sakit hati setidaknya untuk sekarang ia akan menikmati kesenangannya dulu sebelum rasa sakit itu datang dan dairinya pergi untuk beberapa lama. Lagi pula tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke menolaknya, Sakura tidak suka mengganggunya seperti gadis-gadis lain kecuali satu alasan yaitu dia.

Sakura datang lima belas menit sebelum waktu janjian mereka tapi Naruto yang terlampau bersemangat menyeret Sasuke tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu janjian. Sakura sedikit kaget melihat kedua laki-laki itu sudah berada di sekitar loket masuk arena taman bermain. Bagi Sasuke sedikit tenang setidaknya ia tidak harus menunggu lama.

Mereka masuk beriringan Sasuke sengaja tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Sakura berjalan disampingnya, ia lebih memilih Naruto berjalan ditengah mereka. Obrolan mereka kesana-kemari dengan sesekali mengajaknya berbicara dengan, "Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" yang harus dijawabnya iya atau tidak sesuai alur pembicaraan mereka, ia malas berargumen jika jawab yang keluar dari mulutnya berbeda.

Sebelum menaiki wahana apapun Naruto menawarkan membelikan jus untuk Sakura, ia tidak mau membelikan untuk Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam saja yang malah menjadi menggangu daripada ikut bicara. Nauto meningglakan mereka berdua.

Sasuke menatapnya penuh penilaian, pandangan dingin yang justru membuat para gadis tergila-gila. Pandangan dingin Sasuke membuat suasana tidak nyaman beberapa lama dan akhirnya memberanikan diri Sakuran berjalan lebih dekat dihadapan Sasuke.

"A-aku menyukaimu dari awal," Sakura tertunduk malu tapi suaranya cukup terdengar.

"Kau tega menggunakan Naruto untuk ini?" Sasuke sinis meninggalkan gadis yag kebingungan itu.

"Tunggu!" teriaknya lantang, "aku tidak mengerti?"

"Kau tega menggunakan Naruto untuk mendekatiku?" tatapan Sasuke terlihat lebih tajam dan dingin.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, Aku dan Naruto kenal sejak kecil dan dia tahu aku menyukaimu, hari ini dia mengajakku pergi untuk bertemu dengan mu." wajah Sakura memerah karena malu diperhatikan banyak orang.

Apa yang Naruto lakukan demi orang yang digilainya ini membuat Sasuke bingung, tangannya menarik gadis itu tegas menduga Naruto tidak akan kembali setelah membeli jus, "Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Pak, jus jeruk dua gelas..." pinta Naruto senang.

"Wah kebetulan sekali, hari ini begitu ramai sekarang hanya tersisa dua gelas saja."

Pria yang hampir setengah baya itu memberikan minumannya. Naruto memberikan dua lembar uang dan beberapa koin. Baru beberapa langkah ia pergi meninggalkan kedai jus seorang gadis datang meninta satu gelas dan suah habis. Sekilas Naruto menoleh dan merasa kenal pada gadis yang kecewa karena jusnya sudah habis.

Matanya terasa perih seperti ditetesi air garam, Sakura sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tapi ia tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan membuat langkahnya terhenti, ia ingat janjinya pada Sakura untuk mendekatkannya pada Sasuke. Ada satu rahasia yang ia simpan dihadapan Sasuke, Sakura bukan sekedar teman kecil yang ia cintai tapi juga sahabatnya sama seperti halnya Sasuke sendiri. Naruto memutar balik langkahnya berpapasan dengan gadis pirang yang kehabisan jus tadi.

"Hei, kau!" panggil Naruto tidak tahu namanya.

"Aku?" tanya gadis pirang yang merasa dirinya yang dipanggil.

"Ini untukmu." Naruto tersenyum lebar memberikan satu gelasnya pada gadis yang sedikit heran itu.

"Terimakasih ya!"teriak gadis itu mengetahui Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Mereka datang mengurut benang takdir berwarna merah yang diikatkan sembarangan oleh sang dewa takdir. Tidak ada yang bisa memutuskan ikatan sang dewa termasuk dewa itu sekalipun.

Naruto menerima banyak e-mail dari Sasuke isinya semua adalah permintaan maaf karena ia sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Sakura, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengingat terus masa lalu yang sebernanarnya sudah lama ia lupakan. Sasuke mencantumkan nomor telepon pada e-mailnya berharap akan bertemu lagi dengan sahabat lamanya itu.

Naruto menekan nomor yang tertera tanpa rasa lagi pula ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasa sakit yang timbul waktu itu, terdengan bunyi tut-tut beberapa kali sebelum sebuah suara halus yang sedikit serak berkatra 'Hallo?'

Naruto mengenali suara itu walaupun sudah sangat lama baginya, "Sakura?" katanya pelan, "Ini aku Naruto,"

"Naruto?" teriak wanita itu diujung telepon, "kau tidak pernah membicarakan apapun tentang kepindahanmu, bodoh!" ia tetap saj berteriak.

Terdengar suara orang lain dan mereka sempat berbincang sejenak sebelum suara 'Hallo' terdengar lagi tetapi lebih berat, "Naruto?"

"Iya, ini aku. Apa kau mau mengundangku kepernikahan kalian?" tawar Naruto yang berharap bisa bertemu mereka lagi.

"Tentu saja, kami akan merayakannya bulan depan dihotel milik ayahku, kau ini kemana saja?" baru kali ini Naruto mendenga nada bersemangat Sasuke, "hei, bodoh! Seharusnya aku yang marah karena kau tahukan..." Sasuke terdengar sedikit ragu meneruskan kalimatnya, benar, Naruto tahu Sasuke sudah menyukai gadis lain tapi bukankan ia telah mempermudah dewa takdir mengikatkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, aku ada urusan sebentar daaaah..."

Naruto sengaja mematikan teleponnya, berlama-lama menelepon mereka membuatnya teringat rasa yang dulu pernah dia alami. Ia meletakan telepon genggamnya dan pergi mengambil kunci mobil. Tidak tahu dirinya akan pergi kemana, sudah hampir dua bulan ia kembali ke Jepang. Baru kali ini ia berjalan sejauh ini dengan mobil setelah beberapa bulan kecelakaan lalu-lintas yang membuat tangan kanannya patah, karena terasa nyeri ia menepikan mobilnya. Melihat sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui sebelah kanannya banyak sekali rumput ilalang yang tinggi membuat penasaran apa yang ada dibaliknya.

Kakinya melompati pagar pembatas jalan dan mulai menerobos ilalang-ilalang itu. sampai akhirnya ia tidak tahu kemana ia tuju, sebelum berbalik arah Mata biru cerahnya menemukan sebuah pohon beringin tua yang rindang, dibawah beringin itu hanya derdapat rumput-rumput pendek yang nyaman untuk diduduki. Pohon beringin itu seolah terisolasi dari duani luarnya dengan rumput ilalang yang menjulang menutupinya.

Naruto bersandar menikmati bahwa dirinya sekarang benar-benar bebas. Tanpa ponsel dan panggilan-panggilan kantor yang memuakan. Angin semilir membuatnya terbuai dan terlelap, sampai ketika ia membuka matanya sesosok wanita datang dengan mata birunya yang sedikit lebih gelap darinya. Perasaan yang familiar dari wajah dan rambut itu terus memutar memori Naruto mencari dimana ia telah melihatnya.

Perjalan Takdir belum berhenti

The End

Thanks for reading


End file.
